


Cuddle Pile

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near death experiences require cuddles even if the audience pretends not to approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teh_gelfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/gifts).



> Gelfling needed something to counteract the feels from MTMTE #54 so I wrote her this.

“Things are different with you.” Rodimus broke the comfortable silence that had taken up most their evening.

The ex-warlord paused his strokes along the ridges and flares of the helm that occupied one of his thighs. “Oh? How do you mean?”

Sapphire blue eyes rolled up; a flame-colored helm tipped back to meet his gaze. “I used to think settling down would be boring. Something only old bonded couples did, but it’s different with you. I like the quiet. I like hearing your voice and knowing that you’re only talking to me. I like not having to put on the ‘Hot Rod’ persona that everyone expects of me. I like… I don’t know, just feeling you here.”

Megatron laid his reading aside. He pulled Rodimus until his smaller lover was cradled across his lap. “Then here I will remain until you tell me otherwise.” Megatron kissed Rodimus slowly, savoring their closeness.

“Get a room.” Ravage turned in another circle putting his back to the couple on the couch.

“Uh, cranky kitty, this is my room, go back to your own if you don’t like the view.” Rodimus shot Ravage a look over Megatron’s shoulder. “Near death experiences require cuddles, and I intend to get all that I can of them. It’s not my fault if kitty doesn’t want to cuddle.”

“Ugh.” Ravage rolled his optics, as his black form uncurled and sauntered towards the door. His path took him a little too close to the couch where he was scooped up by a large black hand and placed atop a heavily polished, flame-colored torso. Crouching down so as not to slide off and undo his numerous welds, Ravage drew breath to let his displeasure about his treatment be known but was interrupted.

“Nope, I’m going to stop you right there. See I know what you’re going to say, and I know it’s going to be a complaint. I also know that you like resting close to someone’s spark, especially his,” Rodimus twitched his head to indicate Megatron. “So you can get comfy with us, or we can call Ratchet and tell him you refused to let us watch over while you heal and were crawling around in the rafters again. Your call?”

After a moment's pause Ravage huffed, then circled, making sure to leave a few scratches before he flumped down atop Rodimus. "Fine."

Megatron read aloud to them, some classic tale that neither Rodimus or Ravage would be able to recall later. For a long while all was quiet but for the sound of his voice, and the gentle scraping sound of Megatron alternately stroking Ravage or Rodimus. Slowly Ravage’s purr helped fill up the hushed sounds of the evening as it grew in volume. As Megatron’s story drew to a close, he put it aside and watched the two most important beings in his life as they lay resting against him.

“Don’t tell him I said this, but… I like him. He’s… good for you.” Ravage cracked an optic to look at his long time friend and once leader.

Megatron smiled, “I think so too. He makes me feel… young again. Like I have something to live for yet.” His black fingers tracing down the side of Rodimus face.

“Tickles” Rodimus breathed out as he ducked away from the delicate touch. He wiggled a bit to reposition himself on Megatron’s lap. “Aw, that's sweet kitten." Rodimus cracked his eyelids to gaze sleepily at his two companions. "I can pretend to still be asleep if you two want to keep telling me how much you like me.”

Ravage fought the shocked look from his face before he jumped away to reclaim his space on the bed. Megatron laughed and kissed Rodimus on the forehead, “Brat.”

Rodimus pulled him down for another kiss. “Yeah, well, I'm your brat and you still love me.”

Megatron held him tighter, “As my Prime commands.”

“Well I don’t,” came the gruff reply from the black lump on the bed though his mirth was easily felt.


End file.
